The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0037’.
‘CIFZ0037’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has medium to large, white, decorative-type inflorescences, a natural flowering season in early September, and vigorous growth habit with a rounded, mounding plant habit.
‘CIFZ0037’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2007 in Tenjo, Columbia. The female parent was the commercial variety ‘Yojacqueline’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,927), with light lavender flower color, smaller inflorescences with fewer disc florets, a natural season response that is slower by one week, and with a similar or somewhat smaller plant size and a more perfectly round plant habit when compared to ‘CIFZ0037’.
The male parent of ‘CIFZ0037’ was the commercial variety ‘Dreamstar Hami’, not patented in the United States, with smaller, yellow flowers with more disc florets, a similar flowering response, rounder plant habit and smaller overall size when compared to ‘CIFZ0037’.
The resultant seed was sown in June 2007 in Alva, Fla., USA, and ‘CIFZ0037’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross on Oct. 26, 2007.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0037’ was accomplished when vegetative stem cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2007 in Alva, Fla.